


Day 4: Dress up

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Spideypool week (SEPTEMBER 2ND–8TH) [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spideypool week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidey's suit is busted, so they need replacement clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Dress up

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of anything for day three, I am not good with the super teams, only one I really know anything about is the avengers and I don't feel comfortable writing them. Day four however now there I had ideas, I wanted to stray away from the Deadpool putting on dresses (for the prompt, i love DP feeling spiffy in a dress), for the simple reason that Deadpool spends a lot of time thinking about Spiderman, I am pretty sure he has all kinds of outfits in mind where he wants to see his favorite ass in :p

This wasn’t the first time Peter Parker had pulled on a Deadpool uniform, but is the first time it’s not to trick a bad guy, instead it was because…well it was embarrassing. It was because he lost his clothes and well as super hero battles went, his suit got pretty busted up, especially because he had been busy making sure Deadpool who believed they were teaming up didn’t kill anyone while he also tried to knock out the villains before anyone else got hurt.

“Why did you even decide it was okay to try out a helicopter blade trick with your katanas…?”  
“Bea and Arthur needed some action… it’s not my fault you were leaping there…”  
“Well it was your fault because I was already standing and fighting there before you even pulled those out…”  
“I am sorry you are so grumpy about a torn suit baby boy…”

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, the clothes were baggy, they were about the same height, but while he was lean, the merc with a mouth who’s spare suit he was wearing (a clean one this time thankfully) was walking muscle, he was broad shouldered, his entire body was rippling muscle, meanwhile Peter looked like a lean muscular guy in his suit, but as soon as he put on civilian clothes he could pass for an average joe.

“You look adorable in my baggy suit…I would have imagined it a lot baggier and thus cuter if I follow the size difference in fanfiction…”  
“What are you blabbing about?”  
“Nothing baby boy, nothing!”

Peter could see the smug grin through the mask as the man gestured him to follow him, which Peter did, with the promise of civilian clothing in the back of his head, sure Wade had offered him a dress out of thin air before, but no way was he going to walk on the street back home in a dress! Not that there was anything wrong with dresses, it just wasn’t something Peter would ever feel comfortable in.

He found himself in an abandoned home, it had a surprising amount of furniture and other stuff in, the inside looked pretty decent, so he now knew where Deadpool staid whenever he came to New York. The man pulled out a trunk with clothes and started tossing him an outfit, black skintight jeans, a t-shirt with a flower pattern and a black button down.

“Try those on…you’ll look so pretty baby boy…”  
“…Where is the bathroom…?”  
“Are we bashful all of a sudden?”

Peter grumbled as he touched the mask that was locked on his face, his powers came in handy in that aspect, no matter what as long as he didn’t want it, his mask wouldn’t come off. He pulled off the Deadpool suit and put on the shirt and pants, putting on the button down leaving it open, the clothes fit him to his surprise, almost like they were bought with his size in mind, he scrounged his face together as he watched the merc.

“Did you buy these for me…”

The merc closed the suitcase innocently, looking at the ceiling as he casually told him they weren’t. A sight escaped Peter as he glanced at the wardrobe and back to the suitcase, the merc had told him before that he’d look great in something different than his suit, how he got his sizes he really didn’t want to know, but he could take a guess remembering a few missing web sacks with clothing.

“You cut my suit on purpose didn’t you?”  
“Well…you really need to make your suit stronger…”  
“Deadpoooooool…”  
“You never want to play dress up…”

He tapped his foot and soon the pouting merc pulled out a pair of, you guessed it, Peter’s lost shoes, they were slipped on and the young man held up his finger at the merc in an annoyed manner.

“I am going to leave now, I am taking my mask off at the front door and you’re not going to follow me to find out who I am…can you promise me that?”  
“If you promise you’ll try the other outfits sometime…”  
“We’ll both promise at the same time…”  
“Fine…on three…two…one”

The clumsy stereo version of I promise sounded before Peter headed to the door, leaving behind a giddy Deadpool who was already planning several other outfits out loud, something Peter tried to block out as he shoved the mask in his pocket.


End file.
